Linda Taylor (Death in Paradise)
Linda Taylor (Kerry Fox) is the villainess of "The Impossible Murder", epiosde 6.03 of BBC's Death in Paradise (airdate January 19, 2017). She was the wife of Elliot Taylor, with the two co-owning the hotel La Maison Cecile. Linda was first shown with Elliot greeting DI Humphrey Goodman and his girlfriend, Martha Lloyd, as they arrived at the hotel for a romantic weekend. Elliot's brother, Charlie, also had a share in the hotel, though he left Saint Marie twenty-five years prior. He later returned to Saint Marie to convince Elliot to put the hotel into liquidation, having learned about how the hotel was facing financial difficulties, causing friction between the brothers when Charlie goaded Elliot into signing the documents to authorize the liquidation. During the episode's events, Charlie was found stabbed to death in his room, with Elliot becoming a suspect when his hotel's financial troubles were discovered. But when Elliot and Linda were confronted by Humphrey and Florence Cassell, Linda admitted that she and Elliot had stolen the liquidation papers from Charlie's room after his death, but adamantly denied that either of them killed him. Over the course of the investigation, a shocking revelation was made about Charlie's reason for leaving Saint Marie: he and Linda had fallen in love, with Charlie deciding to leave the island to avoid betraying his brother. During the episode's events, Charlie went to Linda in the hotel kitchen to tell her he was returning to his work in Sudan in the morning, as he was still in love with Linda and couldn't bear the possibility of hurting Elliot. Heartbroken, Linda begged Charlie not to leave and even asked him to let her join him in Sudan, only for Charlie to refuse out of protection of his brother. When Charlie tried to leave, the evil Linda grabbed a knife and used it to threaten him, even claiming she would force him to tell Elliot his feelings for her if she had to. Charlie tried to disarm Linda, leading to a struggle in which Linda fatally stabbed Charlie. Not wanting Linda to go to prison or Elliot to learn of his and Linda's secret feelings for one another, Charlie put the knife in the dishwasher and used Linda's scarf to cover his wound, going upstairs to his bedroom and staging the scene to look like he'd been attacked by a robber before succumbing to his injuries and dying. Charlie attempted to hide his wallet, watch, and Linda's bloodied scarf in a secret hiding place in the wall of his room, forcing him to take out an old pack of cigarettes from his youth. While Charlie's attempt to cover for Linda initially worked, Humphrey eventually deduced that Charlie was killed in the kitchen rather than his bedroom and confronted Linda after calling her to the hotel room Humphrey and Florence were working out of. After initially trying to deny her actions, Linda confessed to killing Charlie, tearfully proclaiming that she hadn't meant to and that she'd hoped threatening him with the knife would get him to change his mind about leaving her. Humphrey definitively proved that Charlie attempted to cover up Linda's actions by uncovering the hidden wall compartment containing Linda's bloodied scarf before sympathetically giving Linda time to tell Elliot the truth before she was arrested (off-screen). Gallery Linda Kills Charlie.gif|Linda Taylor killing her brother-in-law, Charlie Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested